Tigresa y po
by Elmarquez
Summary: la niñez de trigresa no fue fácil, pero alguien la ayudara a salir adelante.
1. Encuentro

-Soy Tigresa, Tigresa el monstruo, la que nadie quiere- decía Tigresa con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras veía a los demás niños del orfanato jugar en el jardín que tenían en el lugar, ella intentaba acercarse a ellos pero cada vez que lo hacia todos huían, así que se había acostumbrado a quedarse sola, debajo de un gran árbol de durazno,-odio todo esto-dijo tigresa-lo mejor sería irme de aquí a un lugar donde nadie me mirara o me tuviera miedo- , en ese momento escucho gritos que provenían del viejo camino que llevaba al valle de la paz, era una figura redonda que iba huyendo de dos cerdos que lo perseguían,-ven acá Po, no te queremos hacer daño, bueno no mucho- los dos cerdos le arrojaban piedras y palos que golpeaban contra el pobre panda, cuando en ese momento quedo acorralado entre aquel durazno y los cerdos, - ya no tienes a donde ir Po, te tenemos y nos has hecho correr bastante, estamos muy molestos por eso y ¿sabes que vamos a hacer?-,- me dejaran ir y seremos amigos por siempre- contesto el panda con una sonrisa de nerviosismo- jajaja, no torpe, te vamos a moler a palos-, en ese momento, tigresa que había escuchado toda la conversación salió de detrás del árbol para observar bien lo que estaba pasando, los cerdos al verla quedaron pálidos por el susto, Po los miro con incredulidad, ellos solo se quedaron petrificados un instante y cuando tigresa dio un paso hacia adelante, los cerdos salieron huyendo gritando – ¡no, el monstruo del orfanato, el monstruo, hay que correr!- los dos agresores salieron despavoridos y Po quedo realmente sorprendido,-vaya, soy tan bárbaro que de solo verme huyeron-,-tú no sabes, lo que es el miedo- lentamente el panda volteo a donde provenía esa voz encontrándose muy de cerca con tigresa.

La observo fijamente por unos instantes y ella dijo-¿Qué no piensas correr panzón?-,- ¿por qué, habría de hacer eso?- tigresa se acerco un paso más a el y dándole un golpe en la panza le grito- por que soy un monstruo- el panda fue arrojado con fuerza hacia el durazno estrellándose contra el árbol- órale, eso estuvo bárbaro, otra vez- tigresa lo miro sorprendida y con una mueca de extrañeza exclamo, -¿que, no te dolió?- Po se levanto del suelo y le contesto- no, para serte sincero me he llevado peores golpes, solo al bajar las escaleras de mi casa , no soy muy bueno haciendo eso, o los golpes que me dan los malosos de la escuela, me aporrean dos o tres veces por semana- tigresa lo seguía mirando sorprendida, era el primer ser vivo que resistía sus fuertes garras, era como si su cuerpo fuera de goma, Po noto eso y le pregunto - ¿Qué tengo algo en la cara?- tigresa salió de su letargo y contesto enfadada- bien, pues entonces vete no creo que quieras estar cerca de un monstruo como yo- Po la observo unos instantes y concluyo, -tu, no pareces un monstruo, los monstruos tienen unas garrotas bien grandes y dientes afilados como cuchillos….- tigresa lo miro con tristeza mostrando sus garras y sus afilados colmillos,-bueno tu, los tienes, pero, un monstruo da miedo, tu no me das miedo, es más, te ves muy linda- esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de tigresa y lentamente se fue acercando al panda, él, temeroso por lo que acababa de decir se encogió y con miedo comenzó a disculparse con ella pues ya sabía cómo reaccionaban las demás niñas cuando él les hacia un cumplido,- perdóname, en serio, por favor ya no me pegues, todavía me duelen los golpes que me dieron, por favor si quieres ya me voy- tigresa se agacho hasta donde él estaba y le dijo con una voz calmada,-en , en serio tú crees, que yo… soy linda- Po levanto la vista y observo que ella lo veía fijamente con lagrimas en los ojos,- pues, si, ¿pero por qué lloras?- ,- por nada, es solo que, los demás solo me ven como un monstruo-,- oye está bien, no les hagas caso, a mi me dicen que soy solo un panda gordo, torpe y tonto que no sabe hacer nada bien, y yo no soy así- tigresa lo vio y sonrió, era la primera vez que sonreía, se limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos y se levanto, po también lo hizo y acto seguido le extendió el brazo,- bueno, me llamo Po, mucho gusto hee…-,- tigresa , respondió ella,- tigresa, je, que bonito nombre, ¿te gustaría ser mi amiga, tigresa?-, ella sonrió y tomo la mano del panda,- me encantaría Po-.

la casera había observado toda la escena desde la puerta del orfanato, extrañada llamo a todos los niños para que fueran a comer, tigresa volteo también pero ella le gritó, tu no tigresa, sabes que tienes que esperar a que todos terminen para entrar al comedor y acto seguido cerró la puerta del orfanato, tigresa agacho la vista con tristeza, Po se acerco a ella y la tomo del hombro diciéndole,- que mala onda es ella, pero no te preocupes, si quieres te invito de mi comida, te gusta la sopa, mi papa la prepara, me está enseñando a hacerla pero no me sale todavía muy bien, mira toma,- Po, le ofreció su plato y ella lo tomo amablemente pero sus garras destrozaron el plato derramando toda la sopa,-lo, lo siento en serio Po, no era mi intención-,- ya tranquila no pasa nada, de todos modos traía otro, pero si quieres esta vez yo lo sostengo y comemos juntos, solo que tendremos que compartir este, claro, si eso no te importa- tigresa lo miro con una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado, los dos comieron del plato y charlaron un momento, hasta que cayó la tarde y po le dijo a tigresa que tenía que irse pues ya se había hecho tarde y su papa seguramente estaría preocupado, - pero no te preocupes mañana vendré también a visitarte, bueno si quieres, y traeré mas comida para que la pruebes, tenemos unos panes de frijol muy ricos-,- tigresa asintió con la cabeza y le dijo a Po mientras él se marchaba, - te estaré esperando bajo el durazno- ella lo observo hasta que se perdió por el mismo camino por donde llego, entonces la casera llamo a tigresa para que pasara a comer, ella llego hasta donde ella y con una felicidad que nunca había demostrado le dijo- ya no tengo hambre-.

Bueno este es el primer fic que hago de kung fu panda, como ya vieron se sitúa en la niñez de Po y tigresa, dejen reviews si les gustó y opinen, gracias por leer.


	2. Soy tigresa

Soy tigresa

Capitulo 2

A la mañana siguiente, tigresa se dirigió rápidamente al escuchar el gong, a la puerta que resguardaba el orfanato, ni siquiera había notado a los demás niños detrás de ella atemorizados por su presencia, la casera se acercó y sacó de su bolsillo las enormes llaves que abrían aquella gran puerta, al hacerlo, tigresa fue la primera en dar un salto hacia afuera y se dirigió inmediatamente al árbol de durazno, la encargada del orfanato la miro con un tono serio, acto seguido los demás niños salieron del lugar.

Tigresa pensó que como Po debía de estar en estos momentos en la escuela, decidió cortar unos duraznos para él, ella intentó por todos los medios alcanzar la fruta, pero el árbol era demasiado alto para ella, frustrada por no poder alcanzarla dio una patada al tronco del árbol, e inmediatamente cayeron unos cuantos duraznos al piso.

-Eso estuvo bárbaro tigresa, es verdad que tienes una gran fuerza-

Ella volteo, y se encontró con Po quien venía con una pesada mochila casi de su tamaño, extrañada por encontrarle tan temprano en el lugar acordado preguntó.

-Po, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, pensé que estarías en el colegio, que no salen un poco más tarde?-

-Bueno, acerca de eso, no voy a la escuela en realidad, mi papá dice que yo algún día heredare el restaurante y lo único que tengo que hacer es aprender a preparar fideos, así que lo ayudo en la cocina y de vez en cuando voy a la escuela a venderlos.

Tigresa recogió los duraznos del piso y se los entrego a Po, el los tomo y los coloco en un tazón que había sacado de su mochila, luego saco varias cosas que traía, los prometidos panes de frijol, dos platos de fideos, dos vasos, una tetera con té verde y unos panecillos de arroz.

-Mira, traje todo esto, como la verdad no se muy bien que es lo que te gusta, traje varias opciones para que eligieras, ¿qué te parece?-

Ella observo todo el buffet que había traído el panda, era gracioso como había podido cargar con todo eso, observo a Po y sonriendo dijo.

-Muchas gracias Po-

-no hay de que, ven sentémonos, esta vez tenemos más tiempo para hablar-

Los dos se sentaron bajo el durazno, y comieron lo que Po llevaba, bueno el se comió mas de la mitad, pero eso no importaba, tigresa se sentía bien al lado de él, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía tranquila y feliz, sin embargo esa felicidad se vería opacada muy pronto.

-hola, Panda panzón, es hora del segundo round-

Uno de los cerdos del día anterior había regresado a buscar a Po y al monstruo del orfanato, pero esta vez venia con más refuerzos, de entre los arbustos cercanos saltaron cinco cerdos más que venían cubriéndole la espalda, ellos saltaron sobre las cosas de Po pateándolas y rompiéndolas en pedazos, tigresa se levanto rápidamente pero uno de ellos la golpeo en un brazo con una rama.

-vaya, vaya, vaya, esto sí que es conmovedor, el monstruo y el torpe panda, juntos, lástima que no será por mucho tiempo-

Los seis animales tomaron piedras del suelo y se dispusieron a atacarlos, tigresa aun adolorida por el golpe e incapaz de hacer nada por el miedo que sentía, solo cerró los ojos y se preparo para el inminente ataque, pero en vez de eso solo sintió unos brazos rodeándola, era Po, quien estaba deteniendo los golpes con su cuerpo, la estaba protegiendo. Tigresa miro a po a la cara, y el intentando ocultar su mueca de dolor solo acertó a decir.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien-

En ese momento se escucho un crujir de ramas cerca de donde se encontraban, los cerdos atemorizados por que alguien los descubriera salieron corriendo de ahí, no sin antes burlarse del panda, Po sintió alivio por que los golpes cesaran y se recostó al lado del durazno otra vez, tigresa se acerco a él muy preocupada.

-Po, ¿estás bien?, ¿como te sientes?, perdóname todo esto es mi culpa-

-eso no es verdad, ellos son malos y por eso hacen eso, pero yo soy más bárbaro que ellos y por eso estoy bien, no te preocupes-

Tigresa sonrió aliviada de que él estuviera bien, en verdad tenía una resistencia fuera de lo común, era algo que ella jamás había visto. Sin embargo ella no era así, el brazo le dolía mucho y Po se di cuenta de ello, se acerco a ella y la examino detalladamente.

-tranquila, solo es el golpe, te pondré un poco de bálsamo y en poco tiempo te sentirás mejor-

-gracias Po-

-muy bien ya esta, lamento que esto sucediera, yo quería que esta tarde fuera especial pero…-

-pero si fue especial, me divertí mucho contigo Po, créeme-

-bueno creo que ya me tengo que ir, espero poder regresar mañana, ¿te parece?-

-sí, toma los duraznos es lo único que se salvo de esos salvajes-

-jejejeje, sí, creo que lo demás lo tendré que tirar, bueno hasta mañana, que descanses-

Y así como el día anterior, tigresa lo vio desaparecer, esperando ansiosamente desde ese momento, el día de mañana.

Bueno este es el segundo capítulo, en esta parte distribuí de manera diferente el texto, estoy viendo cual queda mejor y creo que la anterior no era muy apropiada, perdí un poco la inspiración en este cap, pero espero y regrese para el tercero, jejejeje, no es cierto, dejen comentarios opiniones y ya saben gracias por leer.


	3. Desesperación

Desesperación

A la mañana siguiente el gong sonó como de costumbre y tigresa salió disparada nuevamente hacia la puerta, sin embargo esta vez la casera y los demás niños la miraban fijamente, más de lo normal, ella se preguntaba que estaba sucediendo, de pronto la casera abrió las puertas del orfanato, pero para cuando tigresa quiso dar un paso hacia fuera la casera la detuvo y con voz cortante le ordeno que no saliera, tomo a tigresa de la ropa y la llevo de nuevo hasta su habitación, que mas bien parecía una celda, la arrojo hacia dentro y le dijo.

-No volverás a ver a ese chico panda, solo trae problemas, el día de ayer vinieron a verme los padres de unos niños del valle de la paz, dijeron que el monstruo del orfanato y el panda gordo los habían atacado sin ninguna razón aparente-

-pero, eso no es verdad- trato de explicar tigresa pero la casera no la dejo terminar

-De ahora en adelante te quedaras encerrada en este lugar, hasta que ocurra el milagro de que alguien te quiera adoptar, mas tarde decidiré que hacer contigo, ¡no puedes ir por ahí golpeando a todos sin razón!

Y dicho esto dio un portazo y se retiro de ahí dejando sola a tigresa, nuevamente sentía que la soledad volvía a cubrir cada parte de su vida, de pronto recordó a po y su promesa de que hoy lo volvería a ver, pero no podría ser así, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer ahora, recordando esto no pudo contener mas las lagrimas.

Fuera de ahí, cerca del árbol de duraznos, se encontraba po, hacía rato que esperaba a tigresa pero ella no aparecía, todo lo que había traído se estaba enfriando, preocupado decidió ir a preguntar a la casera, que siempre observaba desde el portón del orfanato a los niños

-que habrá pasado con tigresa, ella nunca había hecho esto, bueno hace tres días que la conozco, pero aun así…- pensaba el panda, lentamente se acerco a la casera y…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?-

-mmm, sí, bueno quería saber si tigresa se encontraba enferma o algo por qué, pues no la he visto en todo el día-

La casera arqueo una ceja y con una sonrisa malvada contesto al panda

-Oh si, ella, bueno veras, me dijo que eras un tonto sin remedio y que no quería volver a verte jamás, lo siento chico pero ella solo jugaba contigo, es lo que hace, acaso no te diste cuenta-

Po bajo la mirada con tristeza, y salió de ahí enseguida, ni siquiera se percato de la mochila que dejo junto aquel durazno, estaba bastante decepcionado, al llegar a su casa se sentó en una de las mesas del restaurante, su padre no le prestó mucha atención, pues estaba muy ocupado atendiendo las ordenes, al caer la tarde se percato de que no había comido nada en todo el día y eso ya era muy raro en el, se acerco a donde estaba y le pregunto

-¿Po, que te pasa hijo, te sientes mal?

-no es nada pa'- luego dio un gran suspiro y continuo – es solo que, hace unos días conocí a… bueno a alguien, todo iba bien pero, hoy me dijeron que ya no quería verme otra vez, que solo jugó conmigo-

-se trata de una chica verdad hijo-

-¿cómo lo sabes pa'?-

-pues porque solo hay algo en este mundo que puede herirte tanto, y a la vez hacerte tan feliz-

-pero solo somos amigos-

-hijo, lo único que puedo decirte, es que no confíes nunca en lo que te digan las demás personas, vamos, hay que cerrar ya-

Po se quedo observando por un instante el cielo estrellado, - no voy a volver a verla, si eso es lo que ella quiere, no volveré al orfanato- y diciendo esto se levanto de donde estaba para ayudar a su padre. Lejos de ahí, en el orfanato, tigresa miraba el firmamento también, se atemorizo al escuchar unos pasos por el corredor, pero no era nadie, no había comido nada en todo el día, de entre sus ropas saco un durazno, lo miro un instante, volvió su mirada al cielo y dijo

-¿En donde estas?... Po-

Hola como están, pido una disculpa por la tardanza pero en estas vacaciones terminare todos mis fics lo prometo, la escuela es la culpable!!! Gracias a todos por seguir los fics que escribo y actualizare pronto lo prometo y como siempre gracias por leer.

P.D. Panda po, échale ganas compa.


	4. Confrontación

Capitulo cuatro

Confrontación

-Po, ¿Qué te pasa hijo? Ya han pasado dos días, no estés así, anda ayúdame a abrir, te aseguro que preparando fideos te sentirás mejor, eso siempre me anima a mi-

-está bien pa´, enseguida bajo-

Po se levanto de su cama y observo un momento el poster que tenia pegado en su pared, era del maestro o-wey y de shifu, siempre lo miraba un momento por las mañanas, a él le fascinaba el kung fu, pero él nunca decía nada para no decepcionar a su padre.

-mmm, si tan solo fuera tan fuerte y sabio como ellos-

Bajo hasta la cocina para ayudar a su padre, hacia el medio día, po se sentía un poco mejor, el preparar fideos y recibir las órdenes de las personas mantenía su mente un poco alejada de la idea de tigresa, sin embargo, lo que había temido por dos días, pasó.

-hijo, ya casi es el medio día y los niños de la escuela junto con sus padres están por salir, anda po, preparare tu carrito de fideos-

-pero pa´…-

-sí, ¿pasa algo hijo?-

-mmm no nada, que mejor me voy cuanto antes, jejeje-

Ya de camino a la escuela.

-¿Por qué nunca puedo decirle que no a mi papa? Y lo peor de todo es que tengo que ir a la escuela, espero y esos cerdos ya no estén-

Pero él no era de los que tenían mucha suerte, a unos cuantos metros antes de llegar a la escuela dos figuras bastante conocidas le cortaron el paso.

-vaya, vaya, con que aquí estás, te habíamos extrañado po, creíamos que también te habías perdido, que te pasa ya no te sientes tan valiente sin tu amiga el monstruo a tu lado cierto-

-¿de qué estás hablando?-

-no te has enterado, hace un par de días que esa fenómeno del orfanato escapó, ¿en dónde estabas, encerrado en tu casa?-

-bueno, la verdad es que…-

-como sea, los rinocerontes la andan buscando y cuando la encuentren… jejeje, bueno, solo digamos que no me gustaría estar en su pellejo-

-¿por qué? ¿Qué van a hacerle?-

-mmm, ¡algo como esto!-

Los dos cerdos comenzaron a golpear a po y destruyeron el carrito de fideos, sin embargo la campana de la hora de la salida salvo a po, los dos niños salieron despavoridos dejando al panda tirado en el suelo, este se levantó y trato de rescatar lo que pudo de los restos de su carrito, y haciendo una mueca de preocupación se dirijo de nuevo al restaurante.

Al llegar ahí, su padre, al verlo como estaba se asusto y corriendo le pregunto qué le había pasado.

-no es nada pa, es solo que me tropecé con una piedra en el camino, y pues ya ves-

-uff, menos mal hijo, me habías asustado mucho, no sabes lo que he escuchado, dicen los aldeanos que por el bosque, cerca del valle, anda rondando una fiera, pensé que te había hecho daño hijo-

-¿una fiera pa?-

-así es, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, los rinocerontes están buscando por los alrededores, por si algo aparece, y cuando aparezca, acabaran con ella-

-¿acabarla?-

-sí, bueno, ahora ayúdame, hoy cerraremos temprano, así te podre curar esas heridas, vamos hijo-

Al caer la noche, po, no pensaba en otra cosa más que en lo que había escuchado esa tarde.

-¿sería tigresa la que escapo y anda rondando en el bosque?, es lo más probable, pero, ¿por qué lo hizo?, si es así la lastimaran, o aun peor, tengo que hacer algo, pero ella dijo que no quería verme, bueno no fue precisamente ella, así que, rayos ¿qué voy a hacer?, ¿debería confiar en la casera?-

Tardó varios minutos en pensar lo que haría, pero al final decidió ir en busca de su amiga, tomo unas cuantas estrellas, y salió apresuradamente de su casa, miro hacia atrás, sabiendo que tal vez no regresaría, y se interno en aquel espeso bosque. Lejos de ahí, una agitada tigresa corría por entre los árboles, tratando de escapar.

-puf, puf, creo que ya los perdí-

-vamos, muevan esa patas, está cerca de aquí, tan cerca que hasta creo que la huelo-

-apresúrense, parecen tortugas-

-un momento, siento algo… está muy cerca de aquí-

-¡aja! Ahí esta-

…

-aquí esta, casi se nos escapa la cena-

-cielos este conejo sí que es veloz-

-muy bien volvamos al campamento, mañana volveremos a buscar a esa siniestra criatura que escapó-

Los rinocerontes se alejaron de donde se encontraba tigresa, ella, aun conteniendo el aliento no pudo creer lo cerca que estuvo de ser descubierta, momentos después olfateo el aire, buscando rastros de sus perseguidores… Nada, se habían alejado lo suficiente, tenía que salir de ahí inmediatamente, lo de esa noche solo fue pura suerte, ella lo único que quería era volver a ver a po, no podía dejar que las cosas se quedaran así.

-tengo que encontrarlo, pero si tan solo supiera donde estoy, o donde está el valle de la paz-

Po mientras tanto se encontraba justo en la entrada de ese tenebroso bosque, su cuerpo entero se estremecía como gelatina, ante la tenebrosa idea de internarse en ese lugar, lo que era aun peor, el tener que sortear las trampas mortales que seguramente habían preparado para capturar a tigresa, tal vez era demasiado para él solo, pero aun así tenía que verla otra vez, aunque fuera solo un minuto.

-bien, ya estoy aquí, tengo que lograrlo, no tengo miedo, bueno tal vez un poco, bueno ya, estoy aterrado-

Decía el regordete panda para sí mismo mientras se internaba en el espeso bosque, los ruidos y la tenebrosa oscuridad hacían que po tuviera aun más miedo, de pronto un crujir de ramas alerto todos sus sentidos, sus ojos se abrieron aun mas, expectantes al peligro próximo, espero unos segundos pero nada sucedía, siguió caminando otro poco, pero volvió a oír un crujido aun más fuerte y sonoro, espero nuevamente pero al dar su siguiente paso, tropezó estrepitosamente cayendo de bruces al suelo, dándose cuenta de que el mismo estaba haciendo esos sonidos pues estaba cerca de un árbol de nueces.

-auch, soy un menso, mmm, son nueces, creo que tomare algunas para el camino-

De pronto de entre las sombras emergió una figura, era imponente y bastante grande, miro fijamente al asustado panda, po, se estremeció de abajo hacia arriba, miro a los ojos a aquel ser extraño, dándose cuenta de quien se trataba.

-tai loong, ¡no puede ser, que estás haciendo aquí!-

-cállate tonto-

-¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Wow, eres asombroso, eres barb…-

-¡que te calles!-

-si señor-

- estoy a punto de darle una sorpresa a shifu y a oowey, no me caería mal un aperitivo-

-mmm… quieres nueces-

Tai loong, preparo sus mortales garras para atacar al indefenso po cuando…

-rápido, escuche ruidos por aquí-

-maldición, otra vez esos rinocerontes, tienes suerte panzón, pero nos volveremos a encontrar, te lo aseguro-

-¿Qué me habrá querido decir?-

-vamos, rápido, creo que huelo a albóndigas con fideos-

-¿qué? Ay no me van a encontrar, tengo que correr-

Pero los gelatinosos y torpes pies del panda no lo llevaron muy lejos, tropezando con una piedra cayó varios metros colina abajo, rebotando y rebotando como una gran pelota negra y blanca, rompiendo ramas y arbustos a su paso, cuando por fin encontró el suelo.

-auch, me duele todo, ¿en dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién soy?-

Pero de nuevo otro ruido irrumpió en el silencio de la noche.

-¡ay no! Y ¿ahora qué?-

-¿po?-

-¿qu…quien está ahí?

-po ¿eres tú?-

-¿tigresa?-

-¡po! Qué alegría te había extrañado mucho-

-tigresa así que tú eras la que había escapado y estaba merodeando por el bosque-

-sí-

-¿pero por qué escapaste?-

-quería verte, no me habían dejado salir en los últimos días y además tenía hambre-

-pero pensé que ya no querías verme-

-no es verdad, ¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Es que la cas… ah, por nada, pero te están buscando varios rinocerontes y no tienen buenas intenciones-

-lo sé, no sé qué hacer, no creí que llegara a tanto-

-tranquila, podemos ir a mi casa, puedes quedarte ahí hasta que se calmen un poco las cosas-

-está bien-

-bueno hay que darnos prisa antes de que…-

-¡aja! Aquí están, los encontré-

Bueno este es el cuarto capítulo, un poco corto pero espero y les agrade, perdón por la tardanza pero ya ven, ahí va lento pero seguro, bueno pronto subiré el quinto, recuerden dejar reviews y gracias por leer.


	5. La bestia del bosque

Capitulo 5

La bestia del bosque

-Oigan ustedes dos, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-

Po y tigresa voltearon lentamente, el imponente rinoceronte estaba justo detrás de ellos, un sudor frío y un gran temor se apodero de sus cuerpos, de pronto, Po, tomando un poco de valor, tomo a tigresa por la mano disponiéndose a huir, pero un segundo rinoceronte les cerró el paso.

-¿A dónde crees que vas muchacho?-

Po retrocedió lentamente, pero el primero tomo a los dos por lo hombros, lentamente el rinoceronte se acerco a ellos, y se agacho un poco para quedar cara a cara.

-no me gustaría estar en tu pellejo hijo-

-n… no me importa lo que me hagan jamás dejare que lastimen a mi amiga, peleare contra ustedes dos si es necesario, en serio créanme, no quieren verme enojado se los aseguro, los perdonare si se retiran ahora-

-¿de qué estás hablando jovencito?-

-oye, mira no es ella la niña que escapo del orfanato de Bao Wu- inquirió el primer rinoceronte.

-hey, tienes razón, mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro-

-¿matar?- gritó Po asustado.

-cálmate, muchacho, ¿eres tú el hijo del cocinero de la tienda de fideos cierto?

-si, pero que tiene que ver mi papa en esto ¿le han hecho algo?-

-claro que no, de camino hacia acá, nos dijo que te habías perdido, y estuvo molestando con que te buscáramos, la verdad tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer que buscar a un chiquillo-

-¿yo?, pero si no llevo ni dos horas fuera de mi casa-

-bueno mala suerte para ti el tener un padre tan extraño, no me imagino lo que te hará cuando llegues, no creo que se compare con lo que nosotros le haremos a ese monstruo-

-¿están hablando de tigresa?- preguntó el panda

-¿tigresa?, ¿quien, tu amiguita la rara? No de ella solo teníamos un reporte de que se había escapado, pero la casera no se mostró muy interesada en encontrarla, ejem, no te ofendas niña-

-pero, ¿entonces que es lo que están buscando?-

-eso es un secreto niño y no te incumbe, vengan are que uno de mis soldados los lleve hasta su casa-

Pero de repente, un rinoceronte herido llego hasta donde estaban el capitán y los niños, se veía muy mal herido, llego tambaleándose hasta llegar donde se encontraban, el capitán lo sujeto por los hombros y lo ayudo a sentarse en el suelo, aquel rinoceronte apenas podía sostenerse, cuando logro recuperar un poco el aliento, explico lo que había sucedido.

-Tai Lung se volvió loco, esta destruyendo el valle de la paz, muchos ya han caído, yo pude escapar por suerte, tienen que detenerlo, se dirige al Palacio de Jade-

Dicho esto, aquel rinoceronte cayo desplomado al suelo.

-has sido muy valiente, soldado, tu muerte no será en vano-

-Tai Lung, ¿acaso ha dicho Tai Lung?- preguntó el panda –eso es imposible, el es el mejor alumno de shifu, el seria incapaz de hacer algo así-

-lamentablemente, creo que es verdad, el fue quien nos avisó que un dragón peligroso se encontraba merodeando por este bosque, también alerto a shifu y a oowey, pero ellos no le creyeron, solo a nosotros nos ordenaron el venir aquí, no entiendo que está planeando ese maldito pero juro que no se saldrá con la suya-

-señor, ¿Qué haremos?-

-alerta a los demás soldados del campamento, nos reuniremos en el valle, detendremos a Tai Lung a toda costa, ¡apresúrate!-

-¡si señor!-

-chicos será mejor que busquen refugio por aquí, por que esta noche, el valle de la paz, no le hará honor a su nombre-

Dicho esto, el enorme rinoceronte emprendió el camino hacia el valle, tigresa observo un momento a Po quien había quedado sorprendido por la situación, Tai Lung, se había vuelto loco, ¿era en realidad eso posible?, tigresa intento despertar de su letargo a su redondo amigo, pero al ver que este no respondía clavo fuertemente una de sus garras en el grueso brazo de este, haciéndolo saltar por el repentino y punzante dolor.

-¡auuuu! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-lo siento Po- respondió tigresa apenada –pero tenemos que encontrar un refugio, no sabemos si cuando descubran a Tai Lung, el intentara escapar por aquí, te imaginas que pasaría si nos llega a encontrar-

-tienes razón, te imaginas si Tai Lung nos encon…- Po recordó que hacia solo unos minutos se había encontrado con el, el pobre panda se puso aún más pálido de lo que ya estaba, y sin poder contenerse se desmayo por un instante ante la idea de lo cerca que estuvo de una muerte segura.

-Po ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te sucede algo malo?- preguntó tigresa preocupada-

-si todo esta súper, no te preocupes, jejeje- respondió Po con una risa forzada en el rostro.

-Bien tenemos que apresurarnos a escondernos, creo que cerca de aquí me pareció ver una cueva, andando no tenemos tiempo que perder-

Y tomando a Po por el Brazo corrieron juntos hacia la cueva, esta no estaba muy lejos del lugar donde los descubrieron, así que no tardaron mucho en llegar ahí, era un sitio perfecto para esconderse, era pequeña y un poco escondida entre la hierba que crecía a su alrededor, tigresa se sentó en un extremo de la cueva y Po tomo lugar enfrente de ella, se observaron por un momento a los ojos, no sabían por que, pero al estar juntos, se sentían seguros, felices, Po se acerco un poco mas a ella, y de repente, un estruendoso sonido estomacal resonó por toda la cueva. Tigresa solo soltó una risa al escuchar aquel sonido extraño, sin duda era con Po cuando ella tenía los momentos más divertidos de toda su infancia-

-jejeje, lo siento tigresa, es que no cene nada y tengo mucha hambre-

-no te preocupes Po, yo tampoco he comido nada- pero recordando que había guardado un durazno de la última vez que comieron juntos, lo saco de entre sus ropas y se lo ofreció al pequeño panda –toma, no es mucho pero creo que te puede satisfacer por un momento-

Po miró por un momento el durazno y respondió -no tigresa cómelo tú, yo ya tengo unas nueces que recogí en el camino, es más toma, te las doy, cómelas también-

-¿Pero y tú?, ¿No tienes hambre?-

-No, se dice que el guerrero dragón, puede sobrevivir solo con una hoja de ginko y la energía del universo, y ahora que Tai Lung ya no es un posible candidato a ese titulo, creo que yo podría llegar a serlo-

-Por cierto Po- tigresa comento, acercándose un poco mas al panda –hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte-

Bueno hola, he tratado de resucitar este fic de la muerte, tras un largo periodo de ausencia, espero y los que seguían esta historia, puedan leer los próximos capítulos jejeje, y espero poder terminarla ahora si, espero les guste dejen reviews porfa y ¡gracias por leer!


	6. Capítulo final El verdadero monstruo

AVISO: al final de este capítulo encontraran una sorpresa, la cual, dejo a su libre interpretación.

Hey que tal, bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo seis de mi historia Tigresa y Po, todo en esta vida tiene un final, y creo, que mi historia... Bueno pronto lo descubrirán, ya sin más que decir les recomiendo que los últimos 4 párrafos de este capítulo los acompañen con una canción instrumental triste de su agrado, para que la sientan más jejeje, no se olviden de dejar su comentario, se despide por ahora su amigo Elmarquez, disfruten el capitulo y ya saben nos leemos.

Capítulo 6

El verdadero monstruo del valle de la Paz

-Así que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para el título de guerrero dragón cierto Shifu-

Rugía Tai Lung al destrozar todo cuanto se ponía en su camino, se había convertido en un verdadero monstruo, aquellos aldeanos que alguna vez vieron en él, al guerrero que podría ser elegido para salvaguardar la paz, ahora solo podían observar a un verdadero asesino destrozando todo el valle, los rinocerontes trataron en vano de detenerlo pero, el era demasiado para ellos.

Con sus fuertes garras los arrojaba fácilmente como simples sacos de entrenamiento, su furia hacia que su fuerza aumentara al doble, y su locura le impedía detenerse siquiera a pensar en los golpes que recibía.

-¿Así que al gatito no le gustó la decisión de shifu, cierto?-

Estas palabras hicieron que Tai Lung parara en seco.

-Así que por eso nos enviaste fuera del valle, ¿acaso el "prodigio" de Shifu nos tiene miedo?-

Dijo el capitán de los rinocerontes que habían estado con Po y Tigresa hace tan solo unos momentos, una decena de ellos rodeo enseguida a Tai Lung, tomando sus mazos, se pusieron en guardia para intentar detener al maniaco guerrero, el ambiente se hizo pesado y una ligera corriente de aire pareció atravesarles la columna a cada uno de los rinocerontes, todos miraron fijamente a los ojos de aquella criatura, la frialdad y odio que emanaban de ellos era tan indescriptible que ninguno se atrevió a mover un solo músculo, Tai Lung sonrió y tronando los nudillos de sus garras atacó sin piedad a los soldados, uno a uno, iban cayendo, no importaba ni tamaño ni fuerza, todos cedían ante el apabullante poder del discípulo de Shifu, uno a uno fue derrotándolos a todos hasta quedar frente a frente al capitán, él dio un paso hacia atrás, y con gran fuerza lanzó su mazo hacía la cabeza de Tai Lung, este, detuvo el arma con un solo brazo antes de que tocara su cuerpo, su garra comenzó a sangrar lentamente, y mirando a los ojos del impresionado capitán.

-Lo que hice, solo fue por comodidad-

Y tomando impulso lanzo un golpe hacia el rostro del rinoceronte, partiendo en dos su cuerno frontal y lanzándolo varios metros en el aire, estrellándolo contra uno de los locales cercanos.

-El deber del guerrero dragón es preservar la paz y proteger al valle, pero esta noche yo, voy a asesinarlos a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de este asqueroso lugar, tomaré lo que me pertenece el rollo de el guerrero dragón, y la muerte de Ooway y Shifu quedaran en el olvido junto con la de todas estas criaturas.

-Canalla, no creas que nos has derrotado aún, no te dejaremos salirte con la tuya tan fácilmente –

Y levantándose embistió con todas sus fuerzas a Tai Lung.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el bosque momentos después de la partida del capitán.

-Por cierto Po- tigresa comentó, acercándose un poco más al panda –hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte-

-Dime Tigresa, ¿Qué sucede, te sientes mal?-

-No, es solo que, quería decirte desde hace unos días, algo en lo que había estado pensando-

-¿En serio y qué es?-

Tigresa trago saliva y apenada dijo. -Recuerdas cuando aquella vez que nos conocimos, bajo aquel árbol de durazno, tú en vez de llamarme monstruo o tenerme miedo me dijiste que no lo era, y que además era linda-

-De hecho recuerdo decirte que lo eres, y mucho- Po se sonrojo al decir estas palabras.

-Bueno, estaba pensando en que tú también eres lindo, muy lindo-

Tigresa se acerco un poco más al rostro del ahora enrojecido panda, su garra se posó en uno de sus brazos, se acerco lentamente, Po hizo lo mismo sin saber que era lo que exactamente pasaba, en ese momento solo estaba obedeciendo sus instintos, los dos quedaron tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro en sus labios, Po cerró los ojos, jamás había sentido aquella sensación, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, sus manos sudaban y su pelo se erizaba al sentir el cálido resoplo de su amiga.

-Po, te quiero mucho, daría todo por estar contigo siempre-

Ella se acercó completamente al rostro de Po y le dio un tierno lengüetazo en la mejilla, tigresa se quedo unos segundos así sintiendo el suave pelaje del panda, de pronto, se separaron, Po tenía un semblante serio, al ver esto Tigresa le preguntó si le sucedía algo, él, sin decir nada se levanto del piso, y tomando aire exclamó.

-Eso… estuvo ¡bárbaro! Fue increíble, asombroso, jamás pensé que en mi vida pudiera tener tanta suerte, o que una chica quisiera besarme, tigresa yo también lo daría todo por estar contigo por siempre, te prometo que cuando seamos grandes, yo te tomare como mi esposa-

Decía el redondo panda con suma alegría mientras volteaba a ver a su amiga que al parecer había quedado en estado de shock.

-¿O es algo muy precipitado cierto?-

Preguntó nervioso el panda, Tigresa se levantó de un salto de su lugar y tomo ambas manos de su amigo y sujetándolas fuertemente le dijo.

-Acepto, ¿Aunque no crees que seriamos una pareja medio rara?-

-¿Rara? Puf, tonterías, por ejemplo yo no me parezco en nada a mi papá, pero aun así lo es, y nadie en todo el valle piensa que es raro, aunque ahora que lo pienso, tal vez no me parezco mucho a él por mi forma de comer, tal vez si adelgazara un poco…-

-me gustaría conocer a tu familia algún día, dime ¿Cómo es?-

-Bueno pues vivo yo solo con mi papá, el nunca habla mucho de mi madre así que no sé muy bien como sea ella, él y yo preparamos fideos en el restaurante que tenemos, dice que algún día lo heredaré pero no estoy muy entusiasmado con esa idea, aunque creo que esto ya lo sabes, la verdad a mí me gusta más el kung fu, él es muy bueno conmigo, me quiere mucho pero a veces siento que no le pone mucha atención a lo que yo quiero-

-Parece una persona muy buena, pero dime ¿Cómo es él?-

-Mi papá, es bajito tiene casi tu estatura, de plumas grisáceas y con pico, parece un ganso-

-¿Un…ganso?

-Sí, y déjame decirte que hace una sopa de fideos mejor que la mía, claro que eso es porque yo aún no se el ingrediente secreto verdad, pero algún día lo sabré, oh cuanto daría por tener uno de eso tazones extra grandes lleno de fideos aquí mismo-

Mientras decía esto, otro gran crujido se escuchaba provenir de su estomago, tigresa solo sonrió de nuevo.

-Jejeje, lo siento, como no tengo hojas de ginko cerca, lo único que he tomado ha sido jugo de… universo, ha a quien engaño aun cuando Tai Lung ya no sea un candidato al guerrero dragón yo jamás alcanzaría ese título-

-Oye Po dime, ¿Qué es el guerrero dragón?-

-El guerrero dragón es nada más y nada menos que el héroe máximo del kung fu, tan bárbaro y poderoso, que todos los demás maestros le tienen respeto, aunque siendo así como soy creo que seguiré preparando fideos en el restaurante por el resto de mi vida-

- Anímate Po, yo creo, que tú puedes lograrlo, y aún que no fuese así, me tendrías a mí y a tu padre a tu lado, preparando fideos en el restaurante por el resto de nuestras vidas, ¿no te gustaría eso?-

-Jejeje, sí, eso sería maravilloso, tú, mi papá, yo…mi papá… ¡Un momento! el está en el valle y Tai Lung lo está destruyendo que tal si le pasa algo tengo que ir inmediatamente, como pude olvidarme así de él, soy un tonto-

-¡Espera Po! Si vas hacia allá Tai Lung te podría matar-

-Lo siento Tigresa, pero así como no quiero perderte a ti, tampoco quiero perder a mi padre, por favor quédate aquí en la cueva yo iré a buscar a mi papá, prometo regresar por ti, lo juro-

El panda comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, rápidamente se interno de nuevo en el bosque en la misma dirección que habían tomado los rinocerontes, Tigresa lo miro perderse entre la maleza, temía que tal vez jamás pudiera volver a ver a Po, pero esta vez no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Espérame Po!- y con una velocidad impresionante alcanzo a su amigo.

-Tigresa, te dije que te quedaras en la cueva, es muy peligroso que me acompañes- gritaba el panda sin dejar de correr, aunque no era una velocidad considerable, pues tigresa lo seguía sin ninguna dificultad, -¡Por favor, no vayas Po, detente, si vas al valle no regresaras!- le grito Tigresa desesperadamente, pero él, no la quería escuchar, los ojos de ella comenzaron a humedecerse al ver que su amigo no hacía caso a sus súplicas, pero tomando un poco mas de velocidad, se adelanto al pequeño panda poniéndose enfrente de él parándolo en seco.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, tigresa?- pregunto el panda algo confundido.

-Lo siento Po pero no quiero que te hagan daño, no puedo dejarte ir-

-¿Pero entonces que haré, quedarme aquí sin hacer nada?, no puedo dejar a mi padre allá-

-Yo iré por él, soy más rápida que tú y tengo más posibilidades de regresar, tú regresa a la cueva-

-No, no lo haré, no te dejare ir sola, y no puedes detenerme-

Po trato de huir de tigresa pero ella lo tomo por el borde de su pantalón, y haciendo uso de su increíble fuerza lo regreso de nuevo al lugar donde estaba.

-¡Por favor déjame ir!- exclamo Po con llanto en los ojos. –no entiendes, mi padre puede morir, no quiero que pase eso - tigresa lo miro con tristeza y se acerco a él lentamente, y lo abrazo con ternura, -Te entiendo perfectamente, pero yo no quiero perderte a ti- y con un rápido movimiento de su brazo, lo golpeo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, ella lo observo por un momento luego lo deposito suavemente en el césped y corrió entonces hacía el valle lo más rápido que pudo.

.

.

.

En el valle el rinoceronte, había hecho su máximo esfuerzo para detener a Tai Lung, pero aquel ser despiadado no tenía punto de comparación, si lo había conseguido detener aunque sea por unos instantes, no habría sido por que podría tener una mínima oportunidad en combate contra él, sino porque a Tai Lung le parecía divertido jugar con el malherido cuerpo de el capitán.

-Jajajaja, te sentías muy confiado, pero mírate ahora, ni siquiera los aldeanos tuvieron fe en ustedes, todos han escapado como ratas- y tomándolo por el cuello lo levanto del piso, poniéndolo frente a frente, el rinoceronte le lanzo una mirada de odio, su cuerpo temblaba ante la idea de que el ya no podría hacer nada, y sus puños se entumecieron ante la impotencia que sentía.

-Ya no me sirves, ahora prepárate para morir- decía Tai Lung mientras levantaba lentamente una de sus fuertes zarpas, el rinoceronte resignado solo cerró los ojos, de pronto un sonido metálico se escucho en el silencioso ambiente, deteniendo a Tai Lung por unos instantes, él, arrojo al capitán al suelo y lentamente giro su cuerpo para ver quien había aparecido, observó por unos instantes, pero no había nadie, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la dirección en la que había escuchado aquel sonido, olisqueo el aire buscando rastros del aroma de quien pudiera estar ahí.

-Cielos, me escuchó, ¿qué hare ahora?- decía tigresa que estaba escondida detrás de una pila de escombros, ella sintió unos pasos que se acercaban cada vez mas y mas a donde ella se encontraba, de pronto, los pasos cesaron, ella temerosa, levanto la vista por encima de su escondite. –Bu- dijo Tai Lung burlonamente, tigresa al verse descubierta trato de huir, pero él la sujetó por la cola, impidiéndole su escape, levantándola cruelmente en el aire-.

-Vaya vaya vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí, si mal no recuerdo, esta niña es la afamada monstruo del orfanato, ¿cierto?-

-No soy un monstruo- dijo tigresa con enfado.

-Jajajaja no niña, ni tu ni los de este valle, saben lo que en verdad es un monstruo, tu tan solo eres una pequeña fea con muy poca suerte- después, Tai Lung golpeo a Tigresa en el estomago, desmayándola al instante.

-detente maldito, ¿qué es lo que intentas hacer?, déjala en paz- grito el rinoceronte enfurecido.

-Creo haber dicho que mataría a todos los de este maldito lugar y ella no será la excepción- luego pateo a tigresa hasta donde estaba el rinoceronte y agregó. –Sin embargo, si quieres hacer el esfuerzo por protegerla, puedes hacerlo no te lo impediré, aunque creo que ya sabes bien el fin que les espera a ti y a esa asquerosa.

Tai Lung entonces se acerco hasta ellos lentamente y se preparo para el darles el golpe final, pero de pronto uno de los soldados se reincorporo y tomando su mazo se abalanzo en contra de él, Tai Lung estaba tan ensimismado en los otros dos que no se dio cuenta el momento en que aquel rinoceronte había recuperado la conciencia, siendo golpeado de lleno por el arma del soldado, quien lo lanzo hacia un edificio destruido.

-¿Capitán como esta, puede caminar? Rápido hay que huir de aquí- dijo el soldado.

-Creo que sí- decía el rinoceronte reincorporándose con dificultad. -Toma a la niña, deben irse, yo me quedare aquí a distraerlo-

-Pero capitán…-

-¡Anda! Es una orden-

-De acuerdo- dijo el rinoceronte y tomando a tigresa se dispuso a marcharse del lugar, pero Tai Lung les cerro inmediatamente el paso. -¿En verdad creen que los dejare ir así nada más?, me tomaste por sorpresa maldito, ¡no dejare a ninguno de ustedes con vida!- Tai Lung entonces golpeo al soldado en el estomago, quien por el golpe arrojo a tigresa, luego con una rápida patada lo derribo para después terminar con su vida con un solo golpe destrozando su cráneo, el capitán observaba horrorizado sin poder hacer nada, pero haciendo un último esfuerzo tomo a tigresa en sus brazos para intentar escapar, sin embargo, Tai Lung entonces se acerco a él y lo golpeo, como al domi que tenían en la sala de entrenamiento del palacio, mandándolos hacia un edificio en ruinas como lo habían hecho anteriormente con él, la estructura inmediatamente colapso ante el impacto sepultando al segundo rinoceronte y a tigresa en una gigantesca pila de escombros.

-Estúpidos- maldijo Tai Lung mientras se limpiaba el resto de sangre que tenía en la boca. -Ahora será el turno de ustedes, maestros- y dicho esto corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el palacio de Jade.

.

.

.

Los primeros rayos del sol, se estaban haciendo presentes, y en el bosque, Po estaba empezando a despertar, habían pasado cerca de dos horas desde que Tigresa, lo había dejado inconsciente en aquel lugar, el se levanto aun mareado por el golpe, observo a los lados para tratar de recordar donde estaba, todo le parecía muy confuso al principio, pero cuando logro recordar lo que había sucedido solo grito. – ¡Papá!- y tomo el camino más cercano al valle, al llegara este, vio como algunos de los ciudadanos habían regresado, pues Tai Lung se había marchado del lugar, la imagen que tenía enfrente de él, era terrible, todo el lugar estaba hecho pedazos, parecía como si un ejercito los hubiera atacado en la noche, el lugar parecía un campo de guerra, los cuerpos de los aldeanos fallecidos, yacían en las calles junto a los pedazos de las construcciones, el olor de la sangre llego hasta él y su mirada se lleno de terror, al recordar que tigresa había estado allí la noche anterior, corrió por las calles para llegar al local de fideos de su papá, gritando desesperadamente los nombres de ella y de su padre, pero nadie le respondía, solo escuchaba los lamentos y los sollozos de la gente, al llegar al local subió rápidamente a la habitación de su padre, luego a la de él, y finalmente bajo a la cocina, pero no había nadie, la casa estaba en total silencio, las cacerolas y los trastos, estaban perfectamente arreglados, y las mesas estaban aun completas, todo estaba en orden, tal y como lo habían dejado la tarde anterior él y su padre, Po comenzó a sollozar al recordarlo.

-Todo esto es mi culpa- se decía mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la barra donde preparaban la comida. –Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte, habría podido evitar que tigresa viniera sola y habría rescatado a mi padre.

-Po, ¿eres tú?- una voz femenina hablo desde la entrada de la cocina.

-Incluso aun puedo escuchar su voz- dijo Po sin apartar el rostro de la barra.

-Po, soy yo, tigresa- entonces el pequeño panda volteo para encontrarse con su amiga y el capitán, quien milagrosamente se habían salvado la noche anterior, Po inmediatamente corrió y abrazo a tigresa con todas sus fuerzas, después de unos cuantos segundos se separo y la observo aliviado de que siguiera con vida, ella aun estaba sorprendida por el repentino abrazo que le había dado, pero le tranquilizo ver que él también estaba a salvo.

- tigresa, ¿cómo me encontraron?-

-Bueno, no fue tan difícil- dijo el rinoceronte con una sonrisa en la cara. –Tu padre nos fue de gran ayuda- detrás de él estaba el señor Ping, quien había rescatado de entre los escombros a los dos mientras buscaba a Po, el abrazo a su hijo y acercándose a él le dijo al oído en voz baja.

-Estaba muy preocupado por ti hijo, jamás me vuelvas a hacer esto-

-Lo siento pa´- dijo Po en un tono desanimado.

-Pero creo que ahora te entiendo un poco mejor hijo, dime, acaso ella es-

-Si pa´ ella es- Respondió Po apenado.

-Hacen una linda pareja- contesto su padre con una sonrisa, separándose de su hijo.

De repente en la calle se empezó a escuchar un ajetreo, todos los aldeanos al parecer se habían reunido en la avenida que daba hacia el palacio de jade. – ¿Qué está sucediendo?- pregunto Po. –Ya lo veras- contestó el capitán un poco emocionado, al salir los tres a la puerta del restaurante vieron como Tai Lung era llevado por un grupo de soldados acompañados por Ooway, Po se quedo asombrado ante la multitud de personas que lo maldecían y le arrojaban cosas a su paso. –El maestro Ooway logró detener a ese monstruo anoche, ahora lo llevaremos a prisión, tal vez hasta debamos construir una de máxima seguridad solo para él- Po observó con asombro a Tai Lung mientras pasaba enfrente de ellos, el al percatarse de la presencia de aquellos dos a quienes había dado por muertos grito furioso. – ¡Ustedes malditos!- liberándose de las cadenas con que lo habían aprisionado y arremetió contra tigresa, Po al ver esto se interpuso en entre ella y el guerrero, pero esta lo empujó fuera del alcance del golpe, que impacto de lleno en ella.

Ooway lo detuvo de nuevo, pero no pudo impedir que golpeara a la pequeña niña, el hábil maestro volvió a dejar fuera de combate a Tai Lung pero era demasiado tarde, observó con tristeza a tigresa y se acerco a ella, estaba inconsciente pero aún estaba viva, Po se acerco rápidamente a ella para ver como se encontraba, pero no respondía a sus palabras.

-necesita ayuda médica urgente - dijo el maestro con un tono preocupado.

-Si maestro, la llevaremos inmediatamente al orfanato de Bao Wu, allí sabrán que hacer- respondió el capitán de inmediato.

-¡De nuevo al orfanato!- exclamo Po. –Pero ese lugar es terrible, la casera es un monstruo y…-

-Tranquilo chico, nada le pasará, en este momento solo en ese lugar puede encontrar ayuda, su vida depende de eso-

-Tigresa- sollozo Po al ver a su amiga. –Perdóname-

-Hay que irnos ya- exclamo el capitán, salieron entonces todos del restaurante del señor Ping, seguidos por el maestro Ooway que al ver al panda tan triste se acerco a él y le dijo. –Tranquilo, ella se pondrá bien, recuerda que los accidentes no existen, todo pasa por una razón- Po se que quedo pensando esas palabras pero no pudo soportarlo más y corrió a su habitación. – ¡Hijo!- exclamo el ganso al ver a Po en aquel estado. –Debería dejarlo un momento a solas- exclamo el viejo maestro, quien salió inmediatamente del lugar, el padre de Po vio como se alejaban todos dejando la calle tan vacía como había estado hace tan solo unos momentos.

A la mañana siguiente Po fue a la misma hora en la que siempre se encontraba con Tigresa bajo el árbol de durazno del orfanato, pero lógicamente ella no estaba ahí, pensó entonces en ir a preguntar por ella a la casera, pero temía que le dijera algo aun peor que la última vez, estuvo esperando bajo aquel árbol hasta el atardecer, observando solo aquel frio y viejo edificio, finalmente tomo sus cosas y se alejo, a la mañana siguiente también se presentó, pero no la encontró, siguió yendo durante tres días más, y finalmente al cuarto día, encontró debajo del árbol una figura conocida sosteniendo en su garra un durazno, Po alegremente se acerco al ver a su amiga a salvo.

-Hola…Tigresa- dijo tímidamente el panda, la niña lo miro con una mueca de extrañeza y contestó.

-¿Quién eres tú y como sabes mi nombre?- Po al escuchar esas palabras se congelo al instante.

-¿No… no me recuerdas? Soy yo, Po- dijo con una voz entrecortada.

-¿Po?- preguntó ella, pensándolo un momento trató de recordar pero empezó a dolerle la cabeza, en ese momento una voz la llamó. –Tigresa, entra ya- ella se levanto y observo al panda por un momento. –Adiós- agregó, y soltando el durazno al piso se dirigió de nuevo al interior del orfanato, Po recogió aquel durazno y la observo hasta que llego a las puertas del lugar, las cuales se cerraron de par en par detrás de ella. Po no pudo evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus redondas mejillas, quedo unos momentos parado ahí, sin poder responder ante nada, dio entonces media vuelta y se fue, por el mismo camino que la había conducido aquella vez hasta ella.

Dentro del orfanato, la casera condujo a Tigresa hasta su habitación y la encerró bajo llave. –Te quedaras ahí, muy pronto vendrá alguien, ya veremos qué sucederá contigo entonces- Tigresa solo se sentó en su cama, sentía un miedo terrible a aquel lugar y también a aquella mujer, aunque no podía recordarlo bien, sabía que aquel sitio era malo, de pronto sintió unos pasos que se acercaban por el corredor, ella se acerco a la puerta para escuchar mejor. –Es un monstruo- escucho decir a la casera, ella se giro tristemente y se sentó en la esquina de su habitación, de pronto giraron el picaporte de la puerta y una figura pequeña se apareció frente a ella.

-Tigresa…yo soy Shifu-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un mes después.

-Rápido hija, tenemos que llegar al templo de Jade al medio Día, no podemos hacer esperar al Maestro Shifu-

-Ya voy padre- respondió la niña, quien estaba maravillada al ver como varios aldeanos reconstruían sus casas y los edificios. – ¿Qué habrá sucedido aquí?- se preguntó.

-Víbora, anda, no te quedes atrás-

-Sí papá-


	7. Un nuevo encuentro

Po y Tigresa

Capitulo 7

Un nuevo encuentro

-Eso… estuvo ¡bárbaro! Fue increíble, asombroso, jamás pensé que en mi vida pudiera tener tanta suerte, o que una chica quisiera besarme, tigresa yo también lo daría todo por estar contigo por siempre, te prometo que cuando seamos grandes, yo te tomare como mi esposa-

-Acepto, ¿Aunque no crees que seriamos una pareja medio rara?-

-necesita ayuda médica urgente -….-Si maestro, la llevaremos inmediatamente al orfanato de Bao Wu, allí sabrán que hacer-….-Tranquilo chico, nada le pasará, en este momento solo en ese lugar puede encontrar ayuda, su vida depende de eso-

-Hola…Tigresa-

-¿Quién eres tú y como sabes mi nombre?-

-¿No… no me recuerdas? Soy yo, Po-

-¿Po?- ….. –Adiós-

.

.

.

-¡Po, baja hijo, ya es tarde y tenemos mucho trabajo! – Gritaba el señor Ping desde la cocina mientras preparaba fideos, en ese momento Po dejo escapar un pequeño grito de angustia, al mismo tiempo que se caía de la cama, -¿Papá? Pero que… uff era solo un sueño, el mismo de siempre- decía Po con un tono triste mientras se reincorporaba del piso, habían pasado ya cuatro meses desde aquel terrible día en que tigresa había sufrido ese golpe haciendo que olvidara a Po, sin embargo el no la había podido olvidar a ella ni todo lo que pasó a su lado, miro a su alrededor todavía un poco somnoliento, observo por un instante los cuadros que tenia del maestro Shifu y de Ooway, pensando en que habría pasado sí el viejo maestro no hubiera detenido a Tai Lung, Po tomo una de las estrellas que estaban en el suelo y se dispuso a arrojarla hacia la pared, pero por un instante dudo y de nuevo la arrojo al piso, -mmmfuu- suspiro profundamente el panda, -esto no es lo mío, ni siquiera fui capaz de protegerla, tal vez lo mejor sea que me olvide de ser el guerrero dragón- de pronto un olor exquisito llego hasta el, cerró los ojos y aspiro más profundo, su estomago gruño en respuesta y rápidamente se dio cuenta de la hora que era, -La tienda de fideos, ¡eso es, por que no lo pensé antes tal vez ese sea mi verdadero destino!- dijo eufóricamente mientras bajaba, de nuevo, rodando por las escaleras.

-Buenos días Pa´- saludo el pequeño panda desde el piso de la cocina, su padre volteo a mirarlo por un instante y volvió su vista hacía los cuencos donde estaba sirviendo los fideos, -Que bueno que ya te levantaste hijo- respondió el ganso, -tenemos varias órdenes esperando y no puedo llevarlas, ¿podrías hacerte cargo?, -a la orden Pa´- dijo el panda levantándose rápidamente del suelo tomando los platos, los llevo hasta las mesas mientras su padre lo observaba curioso, era la primera mañana desde hacía mucho tiempo que Po se levantaba con ánimos, tomó algunas órdenes mas y volvió a la cocina, -¿te sientes ya mejor hijo?- Po se sorprendió un poco ante esta pregunta, -cla… claro Pa´ ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?- el señor Ping observo detenidamente la reacción de su hijo, sin duda aun estaba lastimado por lo que había sucedido, -lo siento hijo, es solo que… me alegra verte entusiasmado por el trabajo en el restaurante,- contesto con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, -bueno, sabes Pa´ es que he decidido que voy a tomar los fideos más en serio, así cuando crezca podre ocuparme del negocio- su padre sonrió al escuchar estas palabras, y abrazo a Po, aprovechando la oportunidad para colocarle un delantal sin que se diera cuenta, -eso es magnífico hijo, vamos ayúdame a preparar mas-.

Cayo la tarde y el señor ping mando por primera vez en mucho tiempo a Po a la salida de la escuela con el carrito de los fideos, pues ya era casi hora de que salieran los niños, Po dudo un poco sobre esto, pero como siempre no pudo decirle que no a su papá, así que tomó el carrito y salió de el restaurante, tomo la calle principal que llevaba casi a las afueras del valle, viendo a cada paso que daba como las casas ya habían sido casi totalmente reconstruidas, paso por uno de los puentes, y al bajar vio a dos figuras conocidas las cuales venían directo hacia él, Po inmediatamente se escondió detrás de su carrito de fideos, ocultándose de la vista de aquellos dos niños cerdos, lentamente ellos se alejaron y Po suspiro aliviado, -¿oye, de quien te escondes?- le pregunto una voz detrás de él, haciéndolo saltar de la impresión, - ¡aahh! ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto el pequeño panda con la voz un poco agitada, la niña lo miro divertida por la reacción tan chusca que había tenido -yo me llamo….- pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un grito, -¡Hey mira es Po!- el panda vio entonces como los dos niños lo habían descubierto, y se dirigían hacia él, rápidamente tomo su carrito y como pudo empezó a correr en dirección a la escuela, pero los dos niños le estaban dando alcance, mientras Po apenas podía mantener la velocidad con dificultad, -ay no, si me atrapan este será el tercer carrito que me destruyan, no puedo tener tan mala suerte- decía el pequeño mientras trataba de acelerar un poco más el paso, de pronto vio como la niña de hace unos instantes venia a su lado manteniendo su velocidad sin ningún problema, -¿Por qué huyes de ellos?- comento la niña mientras hacia un rápido movimiento para subirse al carrito del panda, y escucharlo un poco mejor, -¿Qué no es….. Uff…..un poco obvio….aaag….. ellos me quieren dar una paliza- exclamo agitadamente mientras se detenía totalmente exhausto, ella volteo a ver a los dos niños los cuales ya estaban más cerca de ellos -deberías enfrentarlos, no lucen muy fuertes- dijo la niña con una sonrisa en el rostro, el panda volteo a verla un poco sorprendido, -¿hablas en serio? ellos son dos y además yo no sé pelear- los dos cerdos finalmente llegaron hasta Po, quien los observo como tomaban unos panes del carrito, -vaya Po, hace mucho que no te veíamos por acá, que has estado haciendo, llorando por la pérdida de tu amiga el monstruo- Po frunció el seño al escuchar estas palabras, -si, jajaja escuchamos que fue llevada de nuevo al orfanato y hospitalizada- dijo el otro cerdo, -me pregunto que le habrá pasado, tal vez enfermo por estar tanto tiempo cerca de ti, jajaja- rieron los dos malvados niños mientras se comían los panes de frijol que habían tomado, uno de ellos se acerco al panda y lo tomo por el hombro, Po tenía la cabeza baja pero unas pequeñas lagrimas habían comenzado a brotar, al mismo tiempo que hacia una mueca de enfado, -mmm acéptalo Po…ñam- dijo el cerdo mientras terminaba de comer el pan de frijol –vas a quedarte solo el resto de tu vida, atendiendo tu tonto restaurante jajaja- para ese momento el enojo del pequeño panda era evidente e hizo retroceder un poco al niño, -tranquilo panda, no querrás que le pase algo malo a tu carrito cierto- El semblante de Po se calmo al ver como los dos cerdos sacaban unos pequeños mazos

-Mira lo que hemos conseguido, geniales ¿no?, ya teníamos ganas de probarlos de todos modos, primero será tu armatoste y luego serás tú- la niña que estaba en el carrito al escuchar esto salió de este inmediatamente y les planto cara a los dos vándalos, -no deberías hacerlo, esto no te pertenece- replico ella con un tono bastante enfadado, aquellos dos se vieron sorprendidos por esta aparición, -¿Quién eres tú?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo, -yo soy… la novia de Po- se hizo de repente un pequeño silencio interrumpido por tres fuertes gritos -¡que!- los tres niños no pudieron ocultar el asombro ante aquella afirmación, -así es- dijo la niña con un tono seguro y una sonrisa burlona en la cara, -y si no quieren meterse en serios problemas será mejor que se vayan inmediatamente de aquí- los dos cerdos empezaron a reírse sin control, rodando por el piso, -jajaja ¿o si no que?- dijo finalmente uno de ellos, -lo lamentaran- exclamo bajándose del carrito, los dos cerdos se pusieron nuevamente serios y arremetieron contra ella, -vas a lamentar haber dicho eso- pero haciendo uso de una agilidad sorprendente, esquivo a los dos niños con gran facilidad, los dos voltearon a ver donde estaba, y contestaron con la misma furia, pero ella tomo el brazo de uno de ellos y lo dirigió en la dirección del otro, golpeándolo fuertemente y lanzándolo unos pasos hacia atrás, luego derribo fácilmente al que aun sostenía, cayendo de espalda, ella se acerco a él y le dijo –escucha muy bien esto si lo vuelven a molestar, no me voy a contener- los niños salieron huyendo inmediatamente al escuchar esto, Po aun no podía cerrar la boca al ver tan increíbles movimientos, -vaya eso fue asombroso- dijo entusiasmado -¿sabes kung fu?, fue increíble, aunque no había visto movimientos así- la niña se acerco a el nuevamente –es un estilo que invente- Po la observo un momento y comenzó a recoger las cosas que se habían caído, nuevamente puso un semblante serio, -muchas gracias por ayudarme pero… ni siquiera te conozco por que los hiciste, y lo que dijiste hace un momento- ella se acerco un poco más a él y lo ayudo a recoger también, -bueno lo que dije… yo no soporto a los bravucones y no podía dejar que se salieran con la suya ¿cierto?- Po sonrió nuevamente al ver el entusiasmo de aquella extraña niña.

-Bueno al parecer creo que ya no llegue a la escuela, tal vez lo mejor será que regrese a casa, además tanto correr me dio hambre- dijo Po mientras tomaba el carrito nuevamente, -es verdad yo también tengo que regresar a…. mmm, mi casa- Po comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia su casa, mientras la niña lo acompañaba, montada otra vez en el carrito, el panda la observo de reojo y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida, -es muy confianzuda- pensó para sus adentros, luego de un corto tiempo, -bien aquí es- dijo Po al llegar, la niña observo aquel lugar, era un restaurante más bien mediano, había aun varios clientes comiendo en el, -¿te gustaría quedarte a comer? Como agradecimiento en haberme ayudado- la niña lo pensó por un momento - suena interesante, pero no puedo retrasarme más, me tengo que ir aunque tal vez mañana nos veamos de nuevo-, -de acuerdo- contesto Po un poco desanimado, la niña sonrió ampliamente de nuevo, se acerco al panda y le dio un beso en la mejilla, -eres muy gracioso, me caes bien- dicho esto se marcho, extrañado, Po sonrió levemente y metió el carrito al restaurante, el señor Ping vio que su hijo había vuelto bastante rápido y se acerco a él un poco preocupado –Po, ha pasado algo, volviste antes de lo que esperaba- Po volteo a ver a su papa mientras se quitaba el delantal que traía, -No te preocupes pa´, no ha sido nada- contesto sonriendo, el señor Ping se tranquilizo al verlo tan calmado, -de acuerdo hijo, de todos modos ya llego la hora de cerrar, vamos- Po termino de acomodar lo que traía y siguió a su padre a la cocina, -¿por cierto, que habrá para cenar tengo mucha hambre-.

Dicen que segundas partes no son buenas pero…. Jajaja ya que, siento que este es el capítulo más flojo que he hecho pero tratare de mejorar los siguientes, y serán más largos, espero. ¿Quién será este nuevo personaje? me pregunto, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, jejeje creían que no me iba a dar cuenta de que Po tendría que recordar lo que paso entre él y tigresa verdad y que lo iba dejar así en el olvido, pues no, a ver si no la riego más adelante xD, pero intentare atar todos los cabos entre las dos películas y mi historia, alguien más comento por ahí, sobre Shen, bueno tal vez entre un poco en esta segunda parte, gracias por leer.


	8. Su nombre es

Tigresa y Po

Capitulo 8

SU NOMBRE ES

Dos días habían pasado desde que Po se había encontrado con aquella extraña niña, las circunstancias no fueron las mejores, pero al parecer, siempre conocía a la gente adecuada en situaciones algo fuera de lo normal, sin embargo, en todo ese tiempo no había vuelto a saber de ella, situación que llamo extrañamente su atención, no era como si él estuviera pensando la mayor parte del tiempo en aquella niña, pero su carisma y su forma de actuar sin duda fue algo que lo dejo intrigado, aunque solo hubiera compartido unos momentos una tarde con ella, su curiosidad por conocerla se habían acrecentado bastante, sobre todo, al haber presenciado aquellos extraordinarios movimientos de kung fu, era algo que había dejado perplejo al panda sin mencionar aquella embarazosa frase que dijo en frente de aquellos bravucones.

-¡Po, hijo!- grito el señor Ping que estaba sirviendo unos fideos justo al lado del chico, -¿en que estas pensando?, luces un poco extraño y ya van tres veces que sirves el mismo plato-, Po observo hacia abajo y vio un pequeño conejo cubierto de fideos -¿Qué?, ah, lo siento- el señor ping preparo de nuevo el plato que enseguida entrego al cliente, -bueno hijo, sea lo que sea, debes tener más cuidado al preparar los fideos, ¿qué paso con todo el entusiasmo de hace dos días?- Po miro hacia los lados como buscando una respuesta, -¿mi entusiasmo dices?, bueno es que estaba…. Pensando en…. ¡El ingrediente secreto!- , -¿el ingrediente secreto?- pregunto el señor Ping- , - si…. ya van dos días y aun no…. ¿me lo has dicho?- , -jojojo hijo, aun no estás preparado para conocer ese ingrediente, te falta mucho aun por aprender, necesitas mas de, dos días- Po sonrió un poco aliviado al ver que su papa había creído esa explicación, -bueno hijo, hoy cerraremos temprano, no es aun ni medio día y ya se nos acabaron los vegetales, tendré que ir a buscar más para el día de mañana, aun faltan unos clientes, podrías cerrar por favor cuando terminen- , -claro pa- respondió Po con una sonrisa mientras veía como su padre salía de la cocina y se dirigía a la entrada del restaurante, -volveré dentro de unas horas, pero, si quieres adelantar un poco en ese camino del ingrediente secreto, podrías limpiar algunas mesas- le comento su padre mientras señalaba el comedor, Po observo el desorden que habían dejado los comensales, siendo solo ellos dos los que preparaban los fideos y sin contar los descuidos de Po, las mesas habían quedado hechas un desastre, y habían varios cuencos y platos donde servían los dumplings y panes, Po observo con cierto enfado todo el trabajo que le esperaba, sin embargo con una mirada resignada, finalmente comenzó a guardar primero todos los utensilios de cocina.

Pasado un rato ya solo quedaba una sola persona en el lugar, salió entonces de la cocina para seguir con las tareas que le faltaban, recoger y lavar los platos para después limpiar las mesas, se acerco a la que tenia mas cuencos acumulados y los fue apilando en su brazo derecho uno por uno, eran bastantes y le era difícil mantener el equilibrio, aun así logro apilar la mayoría, dio un paso en dirección a la cocina y, -¿Podría decirme que hay en el menú?- perdiendo un momento el equilibrio por la sorpresiva pregunta, Po volteo hacia donde había escuchado aquella voz extrañamente familiar, -lo siento pero ya cerramos, ¡vaya! Pero si eres tú, que sorpresa- exclamo el panda ligeramente entusiasmado, aquella niña había aparecido nuevamente, sentada tranquilamente en una de las sillas, -¿entonces, que hay en el menú?- le pregunto la niña con una sonrisa en la cara, Po volvió a colocar los cuencos en la mesa que tenia al lado y se rasco la nuca un poco apenado, –es verdad te había invitado a comer pero, hoy se acabo todo más temprano de lo normal- la niña suspiro un poco decepcionada –pero hey no te preocupes, papa siempre tiene ingredientes extra para la comida, puedo prepararte algo- la niña volvió a mirar a Po un poco mas entusiasmada, el panda tomo de nuevo rápidamente todos los platos que llevaba y se dirigió hacia la cocina tropezando un poco con las mesas y empujando sobre su plato al último cliente que estaba sentado cerca de la puerta de la cocina, el panda coloco entonces todos los platos en el fregadero de la cocina, tomo su delantal y abrió un cajón que estaba debajo de la despensa, Po tomo algunos de los vegetales que ahí se encontraban y los llevo a la tabla de picar, mientras tanto escucho unos ruidos que provenían de las mesas, la niña, había empezado a ordenar los cuencos y cubiertos que aun se encontraban ahí, Po salió apresuradamente de la cocina, -¿Qué estás haciendo? Espera tu eres mi invitada- ella se detuvo al colocar el ultimo cuenco sobre la mesa, -bueno, al parecer el ultimo cliente se fue- dijo ella mientras señalaba a la mesa vacía –así que viendo todo el trabajo que tenias pensé ayudarte un poco- dicho esto tomo una pila de cuencos aun mas grande que la que había llevado Po, -no te preocupes, eres mi invitada no puedo dejarte hacerlo- la niña lo miro de reojo y se dirigió a la cocina, -pero no me sentiría bien si no lo hiciera, además, no tengo con que pagarte- el panda tomo también unos platos y cubiertos y la siguió a la cocina, -era una invitación, no tenias que pagar- le comento Po dejando los cuencos en el fregadero.

-De todos modos estoy muy sola allá afuera, además si te ayudo un poco en lo que preparas la comida, los dos podremos comer más tranquilamente no crees- el panda se sorprendió un poco ante este comentario, -¿los dos?- pregunto el –claro, no pensaras dejarme sola, es de mala educación no acompañar a una dama ¿sabias?- el panda continuo cortando unos vegetales y poniendo agua a hervir, -claro ya lo sabía- ella comenzó a lavar los platos y cubiertos, "es una niña bastante educada" pensó para sí mismo Po, el agua había empezado a hervir y el agrego los vegetales, unos cuantos minutos después puso lo fideos también, -la sopa estará lista en un momento, tal vez en unos quince o veinte minutos- dijo Po mirando la olla donde estaba preparándola, -de acuerdo, ya deje dos cuencos limpios detrás de ti- contesto la niña desde el comedor- Po se sorprendió al levantar la vista y ver que ella se encontraba limpiando las mesas, -¿Qué extraño?- pensó él, al voltearse, abrió los ojos de par en par y la boca al ver todos los cuencos y los cubiertos, acomodados y perfectamente limpios, -¿pero como lo hizo?- se pregunto bastante sorprendido –a mi me hubiera llevado una semana terminar- Po tomo los dos cuencos limpios y los puso sobres la tabla de picar, volteando nuevamente vio como la niña rápidamente limpiaba una mesa tras otra.

-vaya eres bastante rápida- la pequeña se detuvo y le contesto sonriendo, -agilidad es mi segundo nombre- los dos rieron un momento, Po se sentía un poco más relajado, hacia ya un tiempo que no reía de esa forma, pasaron unos minutos y un olor delicioso empezó a impregnar el lugar, Po probo un poco la sopa y le agrego nos condimentos, luego tomo los cuencos limpios y sirvió en ellos una generosa porción de la sopa de fideos, saco también unos cuantos dumplings y una tetera, Po salió al comedor y vio que había terminado ya la niña de limpiar las mesas, -la comida esta lista- dijo Po alegremente mientras llevaba los dos cuencos, pero no se fijo muy bien por donde iba y tropezó arrojando los cuencos al aire, -¡cuidado!- grito la niña al mismo tiempo que tomaba los platos en el aire, para depositarlos cuidadosamente sobre la mesa, -wow eso estuvo bárbaro- grito el pequeño panda, -jejeje, te dije que agilidad es mi segundo nombre- - ya lo creo, y el mío debe ser torpe- contesto el reincorporándose, -aunque aún faltan cosas, ahora vuelvo- dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina, volvió luego con la tetera y los dumplings, la niña se encontraba sentada ya en la mesa, Po coloco la tetera y los dumplings en el centro, -bueno, aquí está todo, solo tengo una duda, ya conozco tu segundo nombre pero no me has dicho el primero- ella tomo la cuchara que tenia al lado, -es cierto, me llamo víbora, el tuyo es Po ¿cierto?- el panda asintió –la pequeña víbora se quedo pensando un momento, -te sucede algo- pregunto algo preocupado el panda, ella por fin reacciono –no, no es nada, es solo que, creo haber escuchado ese nombre antes, como en un sueño o algo así- víbora entonces dio un sorbo a la sopa, -has escuchado mi nombre antes, pero…- sin embargo fue interrumpido por la pequeña, -wow, Po esto esta delicioso- el panda se avergonzó un instante, -na, no es para tanto, deberías probar el de mi papa él, si conoce el ingrediente secreto para preparar la sopa- víbora probo otro sorbo, -pero que dices, esta riquísima, creo que ahora ya se tu segundo nombre- -¿en serio?- le pregunto curioso –si, será "el mejor cocinero de china"- Po rio, un poco apenado –ese es un nombre un poco largo- los dos rieron una vez más.

-Po hijo, ya llegue, como vas con…- el señor ping se detuvo al ver el restaurante completamente ordenado, -vaya hijo, que fue lo que paso… oh, buenas tardes- dijo el señor ping al ver a su hijo sentado en una mesa junto con la niña, -buenas tardes- dijo la pequeña levantándose de la silla, -mi nombre es víbora- -mucho gusto- dijo el ganso correspondiendo a la genuflexión de la niña, -papa ella es una amiga- dijo el panda –¿en serio?- pregunto el señor ping asombrado, -donde ponemos todas estas cajas de rábanos señor- pregunto uno de los cargadores, -ah, en la cocina por favor- contesto el ganso, -bueno sigan comiendo los dos, yo me encargare de las compras, por cierto Po, espero que esta vez las quince cajas de rábanos duren al menos una semana- víbora rio ante este comentario, Po se ruborizo un poco, mas aun cuando se dieron cuenta que había tomado 5 rábanos de la caja, -los rábanos son muy buenos- decía mientras engullía dos de golpe –seguro lo son, aunque, yo prefiero mas la comida suave- Po la miro extrañado -¿y eso por qué?- la niña se encogió un poco sobre si, como luciendo apenada –bueno… es que…la razón, mira- ella abrió su boca, y entonces Po pudo notar la ausencia de colmillos en ella –oh ya veo, estas mudando los colmillos, cuanto te ha dado el dragón de los dientes- ella volvió a sonreír ante este comentario –no, lo que pasa es que yo, naci sin colmillos, es una larga historia tal vez un día te la cuente- Po la observo con los ojos muy abiertos –bueno, no te deberías de preocupar tanto, claro los colmillos en las víboras son importantes, pero tú lo compensas de sobra con tu barbarosidad- la pequeña sonrió aun mas –además, tuve una vez una amiga, para la que fueron un problema- -¿en serio?- pregunto ella –me gustaría conocerla alguna vez- Po miro tristemente hacia su plato- ella recordó que tal vez le era doloroso recordarlo sea lo que fuere –bueno no importa, la verdad tienes razón, tengo más talentos que unos simples colmillos- Po volvió a mirarla recuperándose del momento –si, es verdad, tienes unos movimientos barbaros, tal vez algún día me puedas mostrar algunos- comento un poco mas entusiasmado el panda, ella pensó un momento –claro, podría enseñarte a caer con un poco de mas estilo- dijo riéndose- -oye- dijo el riendo también, los dos siguieron comiendo y riendo con los comentarios del otro.

-cielos hijo, como fue que terminaste tan rápido de arreglar todo –decía el señor ping mientras salía de la cocina, -normalmente tardas… un poco mas- Po se levanto de la silla rápidamente llevando consigo los platos de él y de víbora –víbora me ayudo en la mayor parte de las cosas pa- decía mientras llevaba todo a la cocina –vaya pero que jovencita tan encantadora, gracias por ayudar a mi hijo- -no hay problema señor papa de Po- contesto la niña –llámame ping- de pronto la niña miro hacia el cielo, -bueno será mejor que me vaya se está haciendo un poco tarde- comento ella –claro vuelve cuando quieras, eres bienvenida- -tan pronto- pregunto Po apresuradamente saliendo de la cocina, el señor ping salió de ahí y víbora y Po se dirigieron a la salida, entonces Po le pregunto, -volverás por aquí mañana, eso sería bárbaro- víbora lo miro –claro, además prometí enseñarte algo ¿cierto?- -wow genial- la niña pensó por unos instantes como recordando algo, -termino mis clases como a medio día, así que más o menos a esa hora podría venir- Po tenía una sonrisa de tonto en los labios –de acuerdo, oye, entonces tal vez te vea por la escuela si llevo el carrito de fideos ¿no?- -no lo creo- contesto ella, la niña se acerco y lo beso en la mejilla, el quedo petrificado ante esto, -es un poco más complicado que eso- dijo la niña finalmente y desapareció de ahí, Po solo se toco la mejilla y sonrió.

Uffff, por fin termine el capitulo después de haberse perdido cuando se formateo mi computadora por accidente jejeje, próximo capítulo cuando se termine el sexenio o en la próxima profecía de los mayas, tranquilos en mi otra historia solo me tarde como seis años, no creo que me tome tanto tiempo esta jejeje, bueno, nos leemos.


End file.
